From Ginny with love
by aniez potter
Summary: Song Fic. Assise dans son jardin, le regard se balandant vers lui, Ginny écrit ses ressentiments envers lui. From Sarah with love.


Cher journal,

Depuis quand l'aimais-je? Moi la soeur de son meilleur ami, depuis trop longtemps. On est devenu ami mais en moi un sentiment ne m'a jamais quitté. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne. C'est douloureux et envoûtant. Lorsque je le vois je me perds dans ses yeux et transperce son âme.

Durant trop longtemps j'ai caché ce que je ressentais! Depuis trop longtemps je le regardais grandir, changer, et ne pas me remarquer. L'amour fait mal, l'aimer est le pire Doloris au monde mais je n'ai jamais renoncé à l'aimer, à l'espoir qui toujours m'envahit à chacun de ses regards, à chacun de ses gestes... Maintenant j'en ai assez d'attendre je veux comprendre ce qu'il attend de moi. Mais je manque de courage. Je sais je suis censée être une Gryffondor mais avoir peur prouve que je suis humaine. Je pense à lui tous les jours, Vous savez?

Lorsque j'ai eu 15 ans, son regard envers moi à l'air changé, est-ce un signe? Qu'importe une chose me dit de me déclarer, mon instinct...celui d'une jeune femme.

Si un jour il pouvait lire ceci:

For so many years we were friends

And yes I always knew what we could do

But so many tears in the rain

Felt the night you said

That love had come to you

I thought you were not my kind

I thought that I could never feel for you

The passion and love you were feeling

And so you left

For someone new

And now that you're far and away

I'm sending a letter today

Y a-t-il encore un espoir? Un espoir qu'il comprenne ce que j'attends de lui?

Je voudrais le lui dire, lui expliquer, lui montrer peut-être. Mais...

From Ginny with love

She'd got the lover she is dreaming of

She never found the words to say

But I know that today

She's gonna send her letter to you

Une lettre pourrait le mener là ou j'espérer, là où je l'attends. Là où moi je l'aime...

From Ginny with love

She took your picture to the stars above

And they told her it is true

She could dare to fall in love with you

So don't make her blue when she writes to you

From Ginny with love

Il n'est pas loin de moi. Dans le jardin, riant aux blagues de mes frères jumeaux. Que son rire est énergisant, qu'il me transporte! Ses yeux scintillent, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu ainsi...

Ses cheveux noirs s'ébouriffent face à la brise qui souffle ce jour-là...

So maybe the chance for romance

Is like a train to catch before it's gone

And I'll keep on waiting and dreaming

You're strong enough

To understand

As long as you're so far away

I'm sending a letter each day

Réponds moi ai-je une chance? Réponds moi m'aimes-tu?

Réponds moi Harry je t'en prie...

From Ginny with love

She'd got the lover she is dreaming of

She never found the words to say

But I know that today

She's gonna send her letter to you

Mais lui avouer que je l'aime reviendrait à détruire la seule chose qui nous lit... notre amitié. Un risque qui pourrait me tuer... Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué d'aimer?

From Ginny with love

She's gotta know what you are thinking of

'Cause every little now and then

And again and again

I know her heart cries out for you

N'entends-tu pas? N'entends-tu pas mon coeur crier Harry? Ne sens-tu pas que j'ai besoin de toi? Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux, je m'en veux, je me hais de l'aimer. Pourquoi m'as-t-il eu?

From Ginny with love

She'd got the lover she is dreaming of

Never found the words to say, ahh

But today, but today...

Maintenant c'est trop tard n'est-ce pas? Même si je le crie tu ne m'entendras pas! Tu es si loin de moi maintenant et pourtant si près. J'ai été bête de croire que tu pouvais t'intéresser à moi la soeur de ton meilleur ami.

From Ginny with love

She took your picture to the stars above

And they told her it is true

She could dare to fall in love with you

So don't make her blue when she writes to you

From Ginny with love

Ma lettre touche à sa fin comme ma vie sans toi, j'avais besoin de toi pour m'en sortir. Ce visage que je te montre n'est qu'une facette de courage une facette de Gryffondor.

So don't make me blue when I write to you

From Ginny with love

Je t'en prie maintenant ne me fais plus de mal, s'il le faut je t'oublierais, s'il le faut je me tuerais mais je t'en prie laisse moi ne plus t'aimer. Après cette lettre, j'essayerais de t'oublierais. Toi Harry Potter l'homme que j'aime.

Ginny que fais-tu? Me demande-t-il

Je m'empresse de cacher mon journal mais il s'en empare et malgré mais agitations, il arrive à y lire l'irréparable, il y lut mes sentiments. Il lève les yeux vers moi, quel est ce regard? Ce n'est pas celui que je croyais ? Ni celui que j'espérais ? Que fais-t-il ? Quelles sont douces ses lèvres !


End file.
